The Blond Brat and his Loyal Mutt
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: Mello was forced to work with Near; he refused to leave Matt behind, now the two have to deal with those who a determined to break them apart. Now we shall see how loyal Matt really is MxM
1. Beginning

**Hey a new story woop! Well This came to me while I was in the shower. Weird and a little to much information I know.**

**I'm sorry if anyone has done this before and think I stole their idea, I didn't**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**xxxx**

"Mello, Near" Roger informed: "Come to my office now." Mello sighed and agreed, he shot a look at the white haired boy who was shuffling past him and entering Roger's office. Oh joy! What does Roger want now? He sounded serious and somewhat sad. Mello walked into Roger's office to see Roger himself sitting solemnly at his desk and Near sitting on the ground playing with a stupid jigsaw puzzle L gave him. Mello closed the door behind him and walked in; the atmosphere in Roger's office has certainly changed since the last time he was in there. The usual atmosphere of annoyance and exasperation was replaced with sad and somber; as if he was mourning:

"What is it Roger?" Mello asked; afraid of the answer, this wasn't good news at all and he knew that. Roger looked up at the two boys, his head resting on his hand:

"L has died." Roger replied in an emotionless tone; not emotionless that he didn't care but more as if he couldn't believe it. Wammy must of died as well, that's why Roger is like this; Wammy was his best friend after all.

Near gripped the jigsaw puzzles which were in his hand hard, although he didn't say anything and shortly after a few seconds went back to completing his jigsaw puzzle. Mello's heart dropped; he felt sick, no..No, L can't be! Not now! It wasn't fair, just a couple of months ago L said that he was close to completing the Kira case and that he would come back to Wammy's soon to visit everyone, especially Mello and Near. And now he has been killed?

"L is dead?" Mello managed to say, his voice shocked and unsure; he felt his sorrow build into anger:

"But how?!" Mello demanded, he slammed his hands on Roger's desk, he demanded answers. Roger didn't reply he just grumbled something that Mello didn't catch. Mello leaned over Roger's desk and peered at Roger:

"Was it Kira?" Did Kira do it?!" Mello demanded;

"Come on Roger you've got to tell me?!" Mello's voice sounded desperate, he needed to know, he just needed to, to avenge L!

"Probably" Roger muttered, Mello leaped forwards and grabbed onto Roger pulling him closer to him:

"But he promised me he would find Kira and execute him! And now your telling me that he's been killed?" Mello said as if he didn't believe what he was hearing; he didn't want to of course. His tone of voice was shocked and let down. Roger looked at Mello, the boy certainly couldn't control his emotions well at all, was he going to hit him?

"M-Mello!" Roger exclaimed; suddenly Roger and Mello heard the piece of Near's jigsaw fall to the ground. Mello let go of Roger and turned around to see Near holding the jigsaw board over his head. Near set the board down again and started to do the puzzle all over again:

"If you can't win the game" Near began, putting the jigsaw pieces together; Mello stared at him, anger flowing through his veins; he knew was aiming this at him even if Near wasn't even looking at him: "If you can't solve the puzzle, then your just a loser" Near finished; Mello groaned, how dare Near call L a loser. Mello turned back to Roger:

"So" He declared banging his fist on Roger's desk; "Which of us did L pick? Me or Near?" Mello's tone of voice was so demanding it was scary, although there was a hidden tone of sorrow and pain mixed in as well. Roger stared at Mello for a second, his face was serious and somewhat pitying:

"He hadn't chosen yet" Roger said, he then looked down and closed his eyes: "And now that he's gone I'm afraid he wont be able too."

Mello stood still for a couple of seconds with an expression filled with shock, sadness and anger:

"Tsk!" Mello declared angrily, but more to himself than to anyone else. Roger looked up at him:

"Mello" He said, Mello didn't like the tone of his voice; not one bit: "L told me that if he hadn't decided who would succeed him, that he wished that the two of you would work together, using your unique abilities and both be L." Roger finished; he smiled up at Mello. Mello's eyes opened wide, no, this is the worst thing ever! He couldn't possibly turn down L's wish could he? No, no, no he couldn't be disrespectful like that. He had to put up with that kiss ass little--

"That's sound good" Near replied, Mello turned around and glared at him; well of course Near would of agreed to this; he's an ass that way. Near will just give him orders and expect Mello to do them right away, at the drop of a hat, like a dog or something! Wait that's it! A dog! He can't go without him, no way in hell was he going to leave him:

"Be right back!" Mello declared before he ran out of the room. Roger could hear the blond boy running up the stairs, Roger turned around to face Near; who had finished his jigsaw puzzle and he was starting it again, for what was the third time:

"Near, do you have any idea where Mello ran off too?" Roger asked, although it was in Mello's nature to be reckless Roger still often worried about the boy, this was big news and he shouldn't go running around the orphanage:

"The blond brat needs his loyal mutt" Near replied: "Just wait he'll be back soon enough."

**xxxx**

Matt leaped onto his bed and grabbed his DS and started to play Phoenix Wright with his left hand; as his right hand got a cigarette out of his pocket. He paused the game momentarily and lit up the cigarette inhaling the sweet, sweet fumes. He unpaused his game again and begin to play; using both hands this time as the cigarette was set in his mouth.

Ah bliss, pure bliss. It was lovely and quiet and just what he nee-- Suddenly the door burst open and Mello came running in. So much for peace and quiet, Matt paused his game and looked at Mello. Mello opened his mouth and was about to shout something; but then he noticed the cigarette dangling from Matt's lips:

"Get rid of it!" Mello demanded. Matt rolled his eyes and put out his cigarette, as soon as he did Mello grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer to him, Matt could feel Mello's hot, chocolate scented breath on his face:

"L is dead!" Mello exclaimed, his tone was more painful as he was now alone with Matt. Matt's face dropped, no, now Mello would become L and would have to leave him and he will be all alone. Well at least Mello would be happy:

"So" Matt began: "Who's L? You or Near?" Matt asked; Mello glanced at him for a second before sighing and dropping his head, he felt ashamed and angry at the words he was about to say:

"We both are, L wanted us to work together if he had died before he got a chance to decide, It was his wish, I have too" Mello's voice sounded like he had given up on life; Matt's heart dropped, no, Near and Mello together, alone at times? No, no:

"No!" He said out loud, Mello looked up at him and raised his eyebrow at his redheaded companion, Matt turned scarlet, shit! He didn't mean to say that out loud. Mello pulled Matt into a quick embrace; making the redhead turn even redder, if that was even possible. Mello pulled away and looked at Matt; he managed a weak smile:

"Remember that promise I made you?" Mello asked, Matt looked at him and smiled slightly as well:

"The one where you said you will never leave me?" Matt replied, how could he forget a promise like that one:

"Yeah! Good you remember!" Mello exclaimed grabbing Matt's hand: "Let's go!" The blond declared pulling the redhead with him out of their room and running down the hallway, Matt was tripping and stumbling because of Mello running at an extremely fast pace and yanking Matt because he was too slow:

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" Matt asked, remember his poor DS lying paused on his bed. Why was Mello acting so..Oh yeah.L.

"I don't know what will happen" Mello said breathlessly: "But we're going to be together!"


	2. Decode

**Well I decided to upload this one! I have many that I need to upload lol! I know, I know And for you stuck in a tent fanatics I'm working on that one next so don't worry :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matt and Mello; how many times have I told you? Wanna count?**

_**Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves**_

_**How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah  
Well, How did we get here?  
When i used to know you so well.  
I think I know  
I think I know  
**_

_**Paramore- Decode**_

**XXXX**

Matt quickly tried to get up and he scrambled to his feet before Mello yanked his arm up; Matt swore that the blond might actually pull his arm out of his socket, as he tried to tell him this Mello just hissed at him to keep up, Matt thought to his lonely DS lying on the bed, but then again Mello needs him right now. He has to be here for the blond, not in some fantasy world playing whatever game is nearest to him:

"Get in!" Mello demanded shoving Matt through Roger's office door. Matt slammed into the door and fell through it, landing on the ground:

"Ah Mello your back!" Matt heard Roger exclaim; he looked up to see Roger sitting behind his desk and Near sitting on the floor. Mello sighed and walked around Matt, who was still on the floor. Matt first saw Mello's shoes then saw more and more of the blond as he got closer to Roger's desk. Suddenly Mat got a sense that he didn't belong, he wanted nothing more than to run from the office, up to the safety of his room. But he didn't:

"I told you I would be back" Mello said, his voice sounded hollow, empty, scared: "Well I brought Matt with me"

"May I ask why?" Roger asked tilting his head to get a better look at the third in line lying on the ground. Matt was hardly ever in trouble; he just kept to himself so Roger hardly ever saw the boy. Not that he really cared either way. Mello rolled his eyes, God! Roger was such an idiot:

"Because! I'm not being L, without Matt and that's final!" Mello stated smirking at Roger. Roger looked at Mello, genuine shock on his face, why was Mello so interested in having this kid along with him. Roger looked to Near, who sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders, obviously he didn't care one way or the other. Whatever kept Mello quiet and not PMSing Near was up for:

"I don't think its a good idea" Roger stated before he was cut of my Mello:

"But why?!" Mello demanded. Matt felt his face go red as he picked himself up off the ground and leaned on the wall beside the door. He felt as though him and Mello where asking to sleepover in each others room; even though they shared the same room, it was a metaphor. And Roger was thinking that it wouldn't be a good idea as they would stay up all night talking and giggling or something stupid like that. And Mello's whining wasn't helping either:

"Fuck you!" Mello yelled grabbing the files of L's that Roger had on his desk and throwing them around the room: "And fuck L! He would of known that I wanted to stay with Matt instead of fucking Near, why can't it be me and Matt!?" Mello yelled; he felt tears swell up in his eyes, threatening to run down his face; instead of anger.

Roger locked eyes with the blond boy; Mello glared at him, Roger looked away and sighed, it was obvious to everyone that Mello was not going to back down, With his pigheaded stubbornness; but Roger was not going to go back on L's wishes. No he was not:

"No" Roger said: "No Mello, you will go with Near to America and.."

"Fuck your plan!" Mello screamed; causing Matt to flinch; he as never heard Mello swear so much in front on Roger before; yeah Mello would cuss like a sailor when the two of them where alone. Despite his apparent Christian beliefs; but in front in Roger, L and Watari he maintained some kind of control and respect. It confused Matt; why was Mello so eager for him to come along anyway? Was it just so he didn't have to talk to Near? Or would he genuinely miss him:

"Fine then!"Mello leaped across the desk so he was beside Roger, he flung open the right hand drawer and pulled something out, before Roger could grab him he ran around to where he was standing before and produced a pair of red scissors, not the plastic ones that the little children would use; these blades where sharp, Roger only used them for cutting plastic tags of the children's toys at Christmas; Mello blinked and turned the blade to it was facing him, he then opened the scissors and held it up to his neck; He glared at Roger, who had a shocked expression on his face: "Well I'm not going to live without my friend!" Mello started to pull on the scissors:

"MELLO!" Matt screamed; pushing himself of the wall and running over towards the blond; he stopped abruptly in front of the blond frozen to the spot as he saw the trickle of blood run down the blond's neck. Matt stared in shock and horror for a second at his friend. Mello has always been famous for his emotional outbursts at not being able to get what he wants or acting out when he was upset, but Matt had never seen anything like this before, it scared him, he thought of so many things in those few seconds; losing Mello either to him becoming L or him committing suicide. Him actually joining Mello and becoming L too or Mello and Near forming a close bond. He shook of those feelings for a moment and ran over and placed his hands on the scissors

Mello's eyes locked with Matt's; emerald green meeting ocean blue; sadness and worry meeting pain and remorse. Matt slowly moved his hands up the scissors; Mello had stopped pressing down and was just frozen looking at Matt. Matt sighed and moved his hands until they were on Mello's neck, he glanced up at Mello again and slowly started to move his hands down Mello's neck slowly forcing Mello to remove the scissors. Once they where removed Mello burst into tears and Matt pulled him into him, stroking his golden hair.

Mello continued to sob into Matt; sob for losing L, sob for losing Matt; it wasn't fair. He didn't care that Roger and Near was in the room, to be honest he had forgotten they were there they are that unimportant to him. All that mattered, was gone, or was going to be soon. Matt looked up to see that Roger still had his head on his hands and hadn't moved an inch. Near didn't even turn around, he was still playing with his fucking jigsaw puzzle. Matt breathed a small sigh; if he hadn't of been here and Mello had pulled that stunt then..It wasn't worth thinking about:

"I'm going with him" Matt confirmed sternly; "I don't care what you say Roger, I am staying with Mello, seeing as I can't trust use two to look after him. Fuck what L wanted he would just have to deal with me tagging along now wouldn't he" Matt spat bitterly; it was all a little to weird for his liking, Matt knew fine and rightly that L loved his and Mello's closeness, he told him on more than one occasion. Roger looked up meeting Matt's fierce eyes; he had lost this battle:

"Do as you wish Matt" Roger said, venom dripping from his tone. Matt smiled sarcastically and lifted Mello up bridal style, carrying the blond to their room:

"We leave when Mello is good and ready!" Matt called back, Roger snarled at the retreating boy's back, before turning to Near:

"That redhead is problematic" He said sighing, Near smirked:

"Trust me, I'll break them up, Mello needs to realize that he needs me and not Matt to be a true successor to L"

"And you can do this?"

"Of course, I know how Mello ticks" Near toppled his jigsaw puzzle over again; having finished it for the umpteenth time: "And unlike Mello, I get what I want"

"..Alright" Roger said sighing and getting up from his chair, for the first time since he had called Near and Mello into his room and looked out the window, gazing at the children playing outside, Roger wrinkled his nose: "I hate children" Roger complained. Near rolled his eyes and continued to complete his jigsaw puzzle; hopefully in silence.

**XXXX**

Matt sighed as he stared out the window at the setting sun. What a day, he glanced at the sleeping Mello, lying on his bed. Mello fell asleep in his arms when he was carrying the blond up the stairs. Matt ignored the screams of the sight of blond on the blond and the protests ans complaints that no-one else was allowed to help. Mello probably just passed out due to the emotional strain or due to the lack of blood, seeing as the blond had never really bled a day in his life, except for the occasional scrape on his knee and nosebleed:

"What I'm I going to do with you" Matt whispered walking towards the blond and stroking his hair; sighing deeply, he didn't want to see Mello have that pain on his face ever again:

"Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all."

Matt started to sing as he stared at Mello; Matt tried to imagine his life without the emotional blond..But nothing, he couldn't imagine his life without him any more, sure the first time he and Mello met each other they didn't get on too well. Matt remembered it clearly..

_**Flashback**_

"_Mello!" Matt heard Roger call; this Mello was apparently going to be his room mate in this hell hole: "Come down to my office I want you to meet someone!"_

_A few minutes later a blond haired person walked into the room. Matt's mouth fell open, he had heard that Mello was a boy but now he thinks that Roger was just saying that to toy with him. Because this Mello looked nothing like a boy. Matt looked "her" up and down his eyes travelling to "hers" Matt was greeted by cold ocean blue eyes,that put the real sea to shame:_

"_What are you staring at!" Mello snapped, Matt was taken aback by the coldness of their voice: "Have you got a problem!" Mello strode over and grabbed Matt by the shirt and pulled him closer to him:_

"_Well I'll leave use two to get acquainted" Roger chuckled lightly and left the room , closing the door behind him. Matt was sure that he had heard him lock the door. Not that he would get a change to check with Mello breathing down his neck:_

"_Well!" Mello snarled; Matt looked at "her" and burst out laughing. Mello raised and eyebrow at the redhead: "What's so funny?!" He demanded, who did this new boys think he was?!_

"_Oh nothing, Melanie!" Matt teased; Mello raised his fist to punch him but Matt moved his hand fast enough to block it, Mello's eyes opened wide: "Now now let's play nice" Matt smiled. Mello furiously let him go, what fun is it if this guy wasn't scared of him:_

"_So are you really a guy?" Matt's voice was heard saying in a sing song voice. Mello turned around to glare at him. Matt was smiling at him; but not a teasing smile, a genuine smile. Mello blinked at this innocence:_

"_U-Um yeah I am" Matt smiled then laughed slightly:_

"_I knew it! Your too pretty to be a girl!"_

"_W-what! I'm a guy! I'm not pretty!"_

"_Yeah you are!"_

_Mello let out a frustrated groan and went to open the door, only to find it locked. He groaned and kicked the door. Matt made a mental note that Roger hated him. Matt chuckled and walked over to the door, he grabbed a lock pick out of his pocket and started to pick at the lock on the door. Mello looked at the redhead and raised an eyebrow at him:_

"_That so isn't going to.." Mello was interrupted by door successfully opening. Matt turned around to grin at him:_

"_Work where you going to say?" Mello smirked; he grabbed Matt and pulled him closer to him, inhaling the redhead's scent. Matt flinched and pushed Mello away, Mello grinned at him:_

"_Oh ho! So something does annoy you" Mello leaned into Matt again: "Physical contact" He whispered smirking. Matt flushed:_

"_I-I'm not use to it you see.."_

"_..I understand" Mello said putting his arm around Matt and leading him out of Roger's office: "You can stick with me, you seem cool..Oh and welcome to Wammys!"_

_**End of flashback**_

"The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight." Matt sung stroking the blond's hair, he looked so peaceful, lying sleeping as silent as the dead.

Matt felt hot tears flood down his face, maybe it was because of the shock? Probably was. Matt looked down at Mello and suppressed a sob; he didn't want to cry all over Mello, what message would that be for his best friend not to kill himself? But Matt couldn't stop, he kept feeling the hot tears fall down his face, burning his skin he was afraid of them touching Mello and burning his flawless skin. Matt couldn't hold in the sobs any more, he listened as he heard his breathing turned into him gasping for air every few seconds, he honestly thought that he wouldn't breathe.

Matt suddenly felt something touch his cheek, he looked down to see Mello wipe a tear off his cheek. Matt jumped back and wiped his face:

"Matt" Mello said sternly, sitting up wincing slightly: "Are you alright?" Matt wiped away the few tears he had running down his face and sniffed:

"Y-yeah I'm fine" He said in a soft voice: "I just thinking back to when we first met and, and other things" Mello got up and walked towards Matt, Mello held out his hand to Matt:

"I'll make you another promise Matt" He said smiling slightly

"What will that be?" Matt asked taking the blond's hand:

**XXXX**

**I uploaded two stories today! Go me**

**Next Chapter: "Burn mother fucker burn"**


End file.
